


FREDDIE! JAMES! COME BACK HERE (all their crazy pranks)

by Lilyluna5667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyluna5667/pseuds/Lilyluna5667
Summary: This is a list of all possible pranks made by James and Freddie on anybody and everyone. Poor Minnie, MISCHIEF MANAGED!





	FREDDIE! JAMES! COME BACK HERE (all their crazy pranks)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody just one note all of James speech will be in bold and Freddies will be underlined
> 
> Thanks, have fun. Now let's get on before I ramble too much

**Dungbombs on the train!**

* * *

**Now we weren’t even sorted when this happened were we Freddie**

No not at all, but the prefects, Head girl, Head boy, our family, friends and basically EVERYBODY on that train hated us for the rest of the year, especially Vic.

**Oh! If looks could kill, we would have been dead.**

Anyway, we best get on, so we managed to get there super early, meaning that we could get a package in every single compartment.

**What was it you may ask. There was a . . .**

DUNGBOMB!

**OI! I was going to say that**

So who cares?

**I CARE!**

Let’s care on with the story. So halfway through the journey we . . .

**SET THEM OFFFFFFF!**

JAMES! I was going to say that.

**It was payback for interrupting me. OK! Get over it.**

Fine. But the bombs stank like HELL!

**So that is the story about our first Hogwarts prank, however, at the end of the day we ended up with 3 detentions.**

But that isn’t the most that we have had, is it?

**Nope.**

Wait we have had . . . 10 DETENTIONS IN A DAY!

**That’s our record, but the Scamander twins are coming close, with how many?**

. . . 8 detentions in a day.

**Well, goodbye prank diary see you in a bit.**

**Mischief Managed**

*Lily walks in reading a book, doesn't look up but says* Let me guess which one is the idiot. Oh right you both are. * Walks away still reading*

*Roxanna and Louis look round the door says in unison* BURN! *Disappear from sight*

What

**Happened** **  
**


End file.
